veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Omaha
Omaha is the first episode of the sixth season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on April 16, 2017. Synopsis One year after losing the presidency, Selina tries to secure her legacy; Dan tries to ingratiate himself at his new job; and Amy's brash D.C.-style personality proves too much for her new co-workers. Plot Making her first appearance since the election, Selina reflects on her year as an ex-president on CBS This Morning, now co-hosted by Dan. She plugs her memoir, and when Dan probes her about the Tanz pardon, she pivots and announces her foundation: The Meyer Fund for Adult Literacy... and AIDS. Asked about another presidential run, Selina clarifies she has “no plans to run...at this time.” Only Gary and Richard remain in Selina’s entourage: Amy, engaged to Nevada gubernatorial hopeful Buddy Calhoun, rallies the troops at his campaign headquarters; Ben adapts to start-up culture at Uber; Rep. Jonah Ryan petitions against a bill for healthy school lunches. Mike looks after his three kids. After the interview, Selina meets Andrew and kisses him, to Gary’s dismay. Roger Furlong castigates Jonah for his denunciation of green beans -- Ohio’s chief agricultural product. Kent swoops in, noting “better-tasting school lunches poll surprisingly well.” Selina arrives at her new office in the South Bronx. Unhappy with the location, she orders Richard to focus his efforts on procuring lucrative speaking engagements. Marjorie, now heading the Meyer Fund, expresses her concern about the fund’s focus on AIDS, before leaving for lunch with Catherine. Catherine, the beneficiary of her grandmother's fortune, slips Selina her monthly allowance. Stevie, a CBS producer, tells Dan he’s getting promoted to permanent co-host. Nervous he’ll be fired like his past three predecessors, Dan suggests having Jonah appear on the show. Gary gives Selina options for her portraitist, and Richard updates her on prospective speaking engagements. She pushes him to find a private jet to get her to a speech in Omaha, later admitting she's interested in Omaha since it’s a short drive to the Madison Monroe dinner, where you go "if you’re gonna run for president again.” In Nevada, Amy tries to run an attack ad but Buddy vetoes the idea. Gary and Selina play backgammon in Selina’s brownstone and Richard shows up to help write her memoir. When they call Mike for help, the former press secretary, now overwhelmed by his kids, asks to be compensated and Selina agrees. Dan catches Jonah shaving his head before his interview. Jonah admits he stayed bald for the pity, even after he stopped treatment. Dan pushes Jonah’s buttons until he loses it on camera. Selina shares her presidential aspirations with family and friends… and receives no encouragement. She reluctantly agrees not to run. Post-presidential reality setting in, Selina takes a commercial flight to Omaha, as she watches CBS This Morning with host "Danny Egan". Quotes Furlong: "Americans don’t care what poor kids eat.” Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer Guest cast * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Nelson Franklin as Will * Margaret Colin as Jane McCabe * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer Reception "Omaha" received positive reviews. Vulture gave the episode a 5/5 while The A.V. Club gave the episode a B'''. Trivia -Selina and Gary playing backgammon in her brownstone was the first scene of season six to be filmed. -Filmed September 30 - October 21, 2016. -There originally was a scene in this episode with Jonah's Uncle Jeff Kane. Timeline This episode begins one year to the day since the House vote, and the trip to Omaha would be the following Monday, so that would mean this episode took place '''January 3 - 8, 2018. Videos Gallery veep-season-6-image-7.jpg Screen Shot 2020-02-13 at 4.55.25 PM.png s6stills_0022.jpg cq5dam22455.jpeg Screen Shot 2020-02-13 at 5.04.20 PM.png C9oI1bWXYAUKThD.jpg s6stills_0023.jpg buddy-campaign-1.jpg s6stills_0006.jpg Behind the Scenes C-H2Ey3UwAEpaCX.jpg-large.jpeg C93kVP9V0AESR70.jpg-large.jpeg C95WOwHXgAAeTA9.jpg-large.jpeg CtnjQxYVYAE5OZW.jpg-large.jpeg C93g6F7UMAAo0QB.jpg-large.jpeg C93rbgGVoAAxTQ7.jpg-large.jpeg C93iL_pV0AEtuot.jpg-large.jpeg C93o0xOUAAUuqtw.jpg-large.jpeg C9pHaMdVYAED-m6.jpg-large.jpeg C94p_1BUMAEeaYH.jpg-large.jpeg C-CKlIGVoAAhmHr.jpg-large.jpeg C9udZurUIAAXiqO.jpg-large.jpeg C95l5ndU0AQrmii.jpg-large.jpeg C95x3SKUQAER1wz.jpg-large.jpeg MA19_art_Page_62_Image_0001-2-1.jpg CtoOzNRUkAAHIHZ.jpg-large.jpeg CtoAI1vUEAArHTU.jpg-large.jpeg CtoyRgQUAAAHEsb.jpg-large.jpeg C935CrDUMAAtEPk.jpg-large.jpeg C9wxNBwVoAI_d8R.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.00.04 PM.png C90tRh6V0AAelGq.jpg-large.jpeg C93oQUIVwAAkWEQ.jpg-large.jpeg C99klgXXkAE7-Hv.jpg-large.jpeg